


SCP-5068

by necrobotanical



Category: Outer Wilds (Video Game), SCP Foundation
Genre: SPOILERS FOR OUTER WILDS, and i always wondered what happened to that scouting probe, and maybe therapy, i'm a massive sucker for scp and outer wilds, so i figured - what if the foundation found it, the traveller needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necrobotanical/pseuds/necrobotanical
Summary: Description: SCP-5068 is a roughly spherical metallic object, with the words “SCOUT – PROPERTY OF OUTER WILDS VENTURES” barely legible on one side. Several antennae protrude from various apertures in the object’s surface. The object was recovered from orbit around Earth, where it had been noted as transmitting “odd signals”.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. SCP-5068

Item #: SCP-5068

Object Class: Safe

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-5068 is kept in an insulated item locker in Site-43. Any sources of electrical or auditory (specifically musical) stimuli are to be kept a minimum of 10m away from the locker.

Description: SCP-5068 is a roughly spherical metallic object, with the words “SCOUT – PROPERTY OF OUTER WILDS VENTURES” barely legible on one side. Several antennae protrude from various apertures in the object’s surface. The object was recovered from orbit around Earth, where it had been noted as transmitting “odd signals”.  
SCP-5068 is made from an alloy of aluminium and one unidentifiable, but highly durable metal. The internal structure, too, is a mixture of copper and three other substances, one potentially non-metallic despite being clearly ductile (comprising about 70% of the wires found around the base of the antennae). There is an internal clock, which appears to have recorded the time the unit is “in use” as well as what is presumably a date, although it is not in any recognisable format and appears to have reached its maximum value. The “in use” clock logs the time as approx. 14.3 billion years, raising speculation as to its accuracy.

When exposed to electrical excitation, SCP-5068 begins broadcasting SCP-5068-1, repeating at 22-minute intervals. A transcript of this is included overleaf.  
When exposed to music played by either a harmonica, a banjo, a flute, an electric piano, a drum, or whistling, SCP-5068 broadcasts SCP-5068-2 and SCP-5068-3. SCP-5068-2 is a map of a solar system that has not been observed by any astronomers to date. The lack of stars surrounding the map, combined with the logged age of SCP-5068 and the content of SCP-5068-1, has given rise to the theory that SCP-5068 is from a much older universe in the final stages of collapse.  
SCP-5068-3, meanwhile, is a song comprised of a banjo, a harmonica, a person whistling, a flute, drums, and what seems to be an electric piano (notably, the same instruments that trigger the broadcast). The music is followed by a short message in Morse code that translates to “TRAVELLERS. REMEMBER THEM.”


	2. Transcript of SCP-5068-1

[Transcript of SCP-5068-1. This radio signal was emitted from SCP-5068 at 22-minute intervals.]

Alright. I should be alone here. Uh… begin transmission? Recording? I guess?

Before, when I didn’t know which path to take, I’d go to- to the Attlerock, or to Giant’s Deep, somewhere natural and peaceful. Well, peaceful-ish.   
Before that, I’d run to the nearest adult, full of tears or questions. Now, I stand alone in aeon-dead ruins. Bloody hell, that sounds dramatic. Still, I guess- I guess you don’t get much more dramatic than the end of the universe, huh?

I’ll find no answers here. Dead men tell no tales, and dead walls, well, they only tell the stories I’ve read countless times, of something between… fear and pain and- and hope. It’s a mixture I was familiar with, once. The loop itself may be only twenty-two minutes, but that time adds up. It’s been somewhere around ten years? I think? Since the first time I woke up by that campfire. My ship’s drifted off, and I’m okay with it. I’ll die here for the hundredth time, and I’ll learn nothing. 

This isn’t a typical visit here, though. I’m not sat trying to figure out what my next move is, not trying to piece together a thousand disparate threads of evidence. In a way, I guess I’m saying goodbye. I know my next move, I know what needs to be done, the- the core, the program. Dark Bramble. I’ll probably wait a while, though. I’m still not ready to go, still not ready for… them… to go. I wonder if Solanum felt the same. I wonder if they feel the same, stuck outside of time and space. I’d go and ask, but I’ve left it too late this time. I’ll go next loop, or the one after that. Or maybe I won’t! Maybe I’ll stay here, in these peaceful ruins I’ve come to know better than my home planet. It’s a nice idea, all things considered. I won’t, I- I know that, I can’t. I have a job to do! I’m an astronaut of the bloody Outer Wilds program and I’m bound to do my part to further scientific understanding and- (unintelligible)

(The next minute is unintelligible, potentially in a different language. The narrator is crying.) 

\- and I never wanted any of this, either! I’m a- I’m a bloody archaeologist, for fuck’s sake, not a god! I don’t know what I’m meant to be doing, I don’t know how to fix this, and I don’t know what- what the hell you want from me! I just want-

(The narrator’s voice has risen to a shout, and has begun noticeably cracking from either strain or disuse.)

I just want to go home!  
[Transcript ends.]

**Author's Note:**

> hhfjdjfhjsjj i love these two universes so much that i'm creating a 2014 wattpad-esque self indugent crossover


End file.
